Enemy
Enemy is the third mission in The Conduit's campaign mode. Background Adams: I have a new assignment for you, Mr Ford. Prometheus is much more than a mere terrorist. His ability to turn our own people into his puppets makes him a significant threat to National Security. During this mission your visor will also be linked directly to the President. It is vitally important that he sees excatly what we are up against, so that the necessary steps can be taken to stop Prometheus once and for all. Michael: Understood. What's the assignment? Adams: Prometheus has a base in Bunker 13, an abandoned military complex beneath Washington. You need to infiltrate the bunker, access his computer network, and download all the data you can. We don't know who you can trust right now, so I'm sending you in solo. The President and I have every confidence that you will be able to handle this. Don't let us down. Michael: I'll do my best, sir. Moving out now. Transcript The player removes the magazine of the SCAR and checks the ammo in it. He then fits the magazine back and firmly bumps it in. Adams: You are close to the bunker's communications room. You should be able to access Prometheus's computers from there. The player goes along the corridor and soon meets up with some enemies. Enemy: The target has arrived! The player clears out the corridor of enemies and continues. At a certain area beside a room, the ASE starts sounding. Adams: The ASE is reacting to something nearby. Try scanning the area with it. Thr player takes out the ASE and scans the area. He enters the room, and finds a symbol on a wall. The player charges the symbol. Adams: Interesting. It seems as though you will be able to manipulate the symbol with the ASE, as if it were a combination lock. The player solves the puzzle, and the wall beside it opens up. The player goes down into the secret room to find an ammo box, health packs, an MP5KA4, and finally, on and altar, the HVS45. Adams: That weapon is like nothing I've ever seen before. We had no idea that Prometheus had such advanced weapon systems! The player can either swap for the weapon, or just leave it there. He gets out, goes down a path and opens a door. Adams: I'm detecting repeated seismic readings in the area. Be careful. The player opens another door to the communications room, where he encounters several enemies. Adams: Use the ASE device to hack into the main computer. Enemy: Lock both doors! Seal the room! The player clears out the bottom area of the room, then proceeds to the upper deck, where the main computer is. He clears the upper deck, and gets to the main computer. Adams: The ASE was designed as a universal cipher. Aim at the computer and charge the ASE device to hack their system. The player aims the ASE at the computer, charges the ASE and hacks into it. Adams: According to these files, Prometheus has developed some sort of neuro-toxin. They're storing the cultures in the second floor infirmary. You need to locate and destroy them! Enemy: He's in here! The exit opens and some enemies begin to attack the player. The player eliminates them and continues along the path. He soon reaches a stairwell, where at the end of it, a Trust agent is seen being affected by the neuro-toxin. The player shoots the Trust agent, opens the door and continues along the path, killing enemies on the way. He soon reaches an organic lock. Adams: That thing on the door, it's some sort of organic lock. The player finds and charges up the access points, and destroys the lock. He continues on. Adams: The ASE seems to be more versatile than we thought. Keep it active, I'm detecting similar readings up ahead. The player moves along the path, when suddenly, the ASE gives out sirens. Adams: STOP! DON'T MOVE. Something has triggered the ASE's panic mode. Scan the area. The player scans the area with the ASE, and detects a Ghost Mine. Adams: The ASE is referring to these things as Ghost Mines. They'll detonate on contact. If you charge the mine with the ASE device, it should allow you to detonate it from a safe distance. The player detonates the mines with the ASE and continues along, eliminating enemies on the way. Adams: Between the bombings, assasinations, brainwashing, advanced technology and those Ghost Mines, Prometheus is a far more dangerous person than ever thought possible. Stay alert, Mr Ford, and stay alive. The player opens another door, where two enemies rope down in front of him. The player shoots them, and continues up a pile of stairs, eliminating resistance on the way. Enemy: Don't let him in the elevator! The player soon reaches an elevator. He calls the elevator, gets into it, and the door closes, bringing him up to the third floor. Adams: The infirmary should be nearby. Be careful, Mr Ford. The ASE is detecting unidentified bio-signatures. The elevator door opens, and the player continues down to the second floor infirmary. He soon notices a Drone behind a window. The player shoots it. Michael: Did you see that? Adams: According to the files we downloaded, that creature is an alien life-form, designated as a Drone. They're some sort of shock-trooper. What the hell is Prometheus doing? The player continues into the infirmary and encounters Conduits and more Drones. Adams: More of those creatures! What are those portals they're coming from? The player destroys the Conduits, Drones and the neuro-toxin canisters. Adams: Some of the nuero-toxin is missing, and this bunker has access to the water filtration plant. If they release the toxin into the water supply, they could infect the entire D.C. area! Find the door near the elevator, get to the filtration room, and I'll figure out a way to solve this. The player exits the infirmary and enters a door on the third floor. He soon comes into contact with burning steam. Adams: If you can find the control valve, you should be able to redirect the steam from this area. The player finds the steam valve on the lower deck and turns it off. Adams: Steam pressure diverted. Now, get to the filtration room! The player continues along and opens a door leading to the filtration room. Adams: The neuro-toxin is about to be leaked into the general water supply. If you destroy all of the steam valves in the room, the system will overload, and wipe out all traces of the toxin. The player finds and destroys all six valves in the room. Adams: That did it. But the steam pressure is reaching critical levels. Get out of there, NOW! Get out of there! It's going to blow! The room starts rumbling, and a timer of 25 seconds appears. The player successfully escapes the room, and the room explodes, The player opens a door in his present area. Enemy: Take positions! Enemies appear from behind the door and start attacking the player. The player clears them out. Along the way, Drones also start attacking. The player eliminates them. Soon, he reaches an organic lock. He finds and charges up the access points, and the lock explodes, revealing the outside of the building. The player exits the building. Adams: Well done, Mr Ford. You have fulfilled your duties admirably and performed a tremendous service to this great country of ours. It's truly a shame that you had to die in the line of duty. Michael: Sir? Adams: Oh, I will make sure the President knows you died a heroic death, battling the first wave of the alien invasion. Goodbye, Mr Ford. A wave of Drones start storming out to attack the player. Prometheus: Michael, come in. Can you hear me? Michael: Who is this? Prometheus: My name is Prometheus. I want to help you. Michael: Then call off your forces! Prometheus: I can't do that, Michael, they aren't mine. The human soldiers in your area are puppets, they'll shoot you on sight. You'll have to trust me if you want to get out of this. Michael: Do I have a choice? Prometheus: Not if you want to find out the truth. Now, they're reinforcing this position through those Conduits. You'll need to eliminate the remaining threat before we move on. The player destroys the Drones and Conduits. Prometheus: That should be the last of them for now. Stay where you are. I'm sending in a helicopter to get you out of there. Two human puppets and a couple of Drones appear and start attacking as a last resort. The player eliminates them. Finally, Prometheus's helicopter arrives to rescue Michael, and the mission ends. Hidden Messages *"There ought to be limits to freedom..." *"Where is Virginia Dare?" *"The union of Ellinor and Ananias Dare was the catalyst!!" *"Virginia Dare was the first Puppet of our Master!" *"Puppet error caused Roswell and Shag Harbor!" *"Operation Saucer lulled the sheep back to sleep!" *"Is not an alien force already among us?" Trivia * One hidden message in the level refers to Operation Saucer. In real-life, Operation Saucer occurred in late 1977, when Captain Uyrangê Bolivar Soares Nogueira de Hollanda Lima commanded an investigation into reports of UFOs allegedly injuring witnesses with "lights," in the Brazilian city of Colares, Pará. * Another message refers to Roswell and Shag Harbor. In real-life, the Roswell UFO incident occurred around July 8, 1947, with the alleged recovery of alien debris, including corpses, from an object which crashed near Roswell, New Mexico. The Shag Harbour UFO Incident was the documented impact of an unknown large object into Shag Harbour, Nova Scotia, in October 1967, and is one of very few cases where governmental agency documents have formally declared an unidentified flying object was involved. * Virginia Dare is mentioned twice in this level's hidden messages. In real-life, she was the first white child born in the Americas, in present-day North Carolina. The mention of her in particular ponders "Where is Virginia Dare?" This refers to the fact that the settlement where she was raised, the Roanoke Colony, was found deserted by Virginia's grandfather upon his visit from England, on Virginia's third birthday. The messages also reference Ellinor and Ananias Dare, who were the parents of Virginia. Hidden messages in The Conduit imply that in the game's continuity, Ellinor and Ananias Dare had a daughter, Virginia, who became the Annunaki leader's first Puppet Human, which may have some relation to the disappearance of the Roanoke Colony. Category:The Conduit missions